


【大腐华福/PWP】所以我们谋杀缄默

by SUN03



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Summary: “福尔摩斯，”我说，“刚才那是怎么、怎么回事？”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	【大腐华福/PWP】所以我们谋杀缄默

**Author's Note:**

> 粗俗色情，有羞辱性质脏口

“福尔摩斯，”我说，“刚才那是怎么、怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“刚才，在晚宴上，那是怎么回事？”

福尔摩斯抬起头看了我一眼，他湿润的眼睛在昏暗颠簸的马车车厢里闪着细碎的光。我隐约的看见他微敞的领口，极尽华贵的温莎结蕴着哑光。我为此抿紧了嘴唇。

“我没听明白，”福尔摩斯像小动物一样歪了歪脑袋，轻快的回应，“我亲爱的华生，你在说什么？”

我深吸一口气，把目光转向车窗外，只觉得沉闷又上不来气。

“你在晚宴上的样子，那很惊人。”我几乎是有些凶恶的问，“不如说，太惊人了。我没见过你那副模样— —你是从哪里学会那些的？你怎么会懂得那些？”

话音刚落，我就眯起眼睛瞪着福尔摩斯，打定主意如果在他脸上看出哪怕一分他常有的微妙表情或者嘲弄神态，我就立马提起拳头弄坏他的昂贵礼服。但福尔摩斯只是点了点头，有些困惑的看着我，“只是表演。”他陈述道，“我们的任务需要我看起来像个养尊处优的贵族，所以我就这样表演。你为什么会在意这个？”

我哑口无言，感到一股难堪又无理的火在胸腔里闷闷的烧起来。  
“可能是因为你表演的太好了。”我努力让自己的语气听起来不那么刻薄，“你的谈话方式，口音，语调，姿态，步调都那么无可挑剔，是不是？哪怕维多利亚女王来了也会觉得你是哪个直系的王室贵族。”

福尔摩斯明显听出了点什么，他知趣的没再讲话，可车厢里越发沉默的空气只令我更为烦躁。“你让我看起来像个无理取闹又善妒的傻瓜。可事实上我没什么好嫉妒的。”

“是的，华生。”福尔摩斯从善如流的点点头。他喊我名字的时候总会有一种奇怪的韵调，尾音提的很高，很轻，几乎像是亲密的呢喃或者一支歌。

我恨他。我恶狠狠的想。他不该这样叫我。上帝，我多么恨他。

于是那天晚上我发狠似的操他，动作粗鲁的像是发泄。我用力的吻他，吮吸，撕咬，直到尝到舌尖传来铁锈的腥气。福尔摩斯几乎没有反抗，他的喉咙里传出了又轻又软的小动静，双手推拒的力度比不上小猫的爪子。我不允许他脱下礼服，不允许他解开身上哪怕一个扣字，然后我勒令他表演。“就像个真正的，正统的贵族那样。”我形容道，“双手背后，然后跪下来给我口交。”

福尔摩斯并没有生气，只是看起来有些惊讶，或者委屈。但总的来说他非常听话的跪了下来，然后抬起头，像是在确认我的要求。我最后看了一眼那双漂亮的棕色眼睛和其中潋滟的水光，点了点头。

然后福尔摩斯的跪姿缓慢的发生了变化。他原本只是松垮的跪在地板上，现在却绷紧了腿部的肌肉，这让他折叠的腿部构成了一个漂亮的三角形。然后他挺起上身，背部凹陷出动人的弧度曲线，双手以一种严谨的姿势相扣，只有脖颈微微抬起，让我刚好能看见他半垂的浓密睫毛。

“乐意为阁下效劳。”福尔摩斯轻声说。他声音变得沙哑低沉，换上了贵族专有的、粘稠又戏剧化的口音。这本该是有些喜剧化的一幕— —但福尔摩斯的表演向来如此的好，以至于我几乎能缓慢的看见属于福尔摩斯的眼神逐渐抽离，取而代之的是一双骄矜、冷淡、晦涩不明的眼睛。

我意识到自己迅速的勃起了。我硬的如此厉害，以至于阴茎被布料束缚的发痛。福尔摩斯试图用他的牙齿拉开裤子拉链，实际上他确实成功了，然后他用同样的方式脱下了我的内裤，我硬的发痛的阴茎拍打在他的脸上，马眼处溢出的前液粘到了他的睫毛上。

“怎么样，my lord？”我刻薄的用自己的阴茎戳着他柔软的面颊，以期待得到他窘迫的模样。“你喜欢这个吗？”

而事实上，福尔摩斯真的是个绝佳的表演者。他没有脸红，没有窘迫，甚至没有表现的像平日那样迫不及待或是柔软的渴望。他骄矜的，冷淡的看着我，润湿了自己的嘴唇，然后缓慢又优雅的含住了我的阴茎前端。

“非常喜欢。”福尔摩斯吮吸了一下，然后退开，口齿清晰的回应。他还用着那该死的、风度翩翩的、高贵典雅的皇室口音。

一股无名的火气夹杂入了情欲的海啸，从我下腹蔓延上来。

“收好你的牙齿。”我冷冷的命令道。然后我掰开他的嘴巴，试图缓慢的把整个勃起塞进去。福尔摩斯做的真的很好，他的口腔柔软高热，就像是个可操的、质感绝佳的阴茎套子。我拽着他的头发，开始又缓又重的操他的嘴，慢慢推进，直到感受到他喉头的咽反射才停下。那大概很不好受，福尔摩斯被自己的生理眼泪糊湿了半张脸，但他没有哭，他的表情依旧是冷淡的。绝佳演员。

最后我射在了他的脸上，让浓稠的精液顺着他高耸的鼻梁滑下。一些落在眼睛旁，更多的滑落到他的嘴边，又被我富有耐心的塞进他的嘴里。

他没有丝毫反抗的咽下了那些精液。

“转过来。”我说，“趴地上，把你的屁股翘起来。”

“需要我把裤子脱掉吗？”他含糊的询问道。他现在没那么发音优雅了，激烈的口交可能蹭伤了他的口腔内壁。

“不。”我说，“我会给你的裤子开个洞，然后我直直的操进去，我会直接把你操的射出来。你别想解开这身昂贵礼服的哪怕一个纽扣。”

我真的这么干了。我用剪刀在他的臀部开了个洞，能直接掰开屁股操进他的后穴里，福尔摩斯的呻吟被我撞成零散的低泣，我一边凶狠的操他一边掰过他的脸吻他，把那些低泣全数含住。

“您现在看起来很可怜，my lord。”我轻轻的说，“贵族老爷怎么会变成这样被操的婊子呢？”

福尔摩斯抖的更厉害了，他试图扭过来看着我，哆哆嗦嗦的叫我的名字。“华生，”他说，“解开我的裤子，求你。我想要---我想要射了。”

“错误答案。”我心情很好的咬着他的脖子，“贵族老爷从不求人。”

“国王挨操的时候也会求人。”  
他很倔的，颤抖着说，“我要射了，拜托。”

我沉默了一下，然后我说，“那就射出来。”

“……什么？”

我猛的加快了操弄的频率，每一次都精准的撞到那个点上，福尔摩斯的身体抖的像是要散架，然后我一只手捂住他的鼻子和嘴，另一只手从后方拽紧了他的领带，这成功的让福尔摩斯发出窒息的呜咽，他啜泣的声音像是正在濒死，肠道痉挛似的一阵阵紧缩起来。我是个医生，这代表我可以非常熟练的做到在不令人窒息死亡的情况下保持他最大程度的缺氧状态。福尔摩斯为此剧烈的挣扎起来，试图向前爬走，但我把他拽了回来，然后更加凶狠的操他，“射出来。”我说。我能感受到福尔摩斯的脸上湿漉漉一片，我甚至能想象到他由于缺氧和性快感而完全失焦的眼睛。“就这样射出来。”

福尔摩斯猛的绷紧了身体，后穴有规律的紧缩了两下，随即像是失去支撑的破布娃娃那样倒了下去。

“你射在裤裆里了，是不是。”我用的是陈述句，“你知道我还可以继续保持你的缺氧状态，而这种情况下你的身体会非常非常敏感，猜一猜如果我在你的不应期里继续操你，你会尿出来吗？”

“如果你想。”福尔摩斯转过头看着我，他沙哑的回答。他的脸上全是蜿蜒的泪痕，神色却放松而从容。他的语调重新变的轻松而欢快了起来，“我们的游戏可以结束了吗，华生？”

“我真恨你。”我咬牙说，然后我拽着他的衣领把他摁倒在沙发上，中途可能还碰倒了许多瓶瓶罐罐或者别的什么。但我完全不在乎。我凶狠的吻他，撕扯他的衣服，像是粗鲁的野兽。

“我也爱你。”福尔摩斯说。他一如既往的轻快，语调甜蜜，对我的暴行毫不反抗。而我却像是被人当头一棒，骤然的悲伤像是从伦敦所有墨色的云中涌出磅礴的海水，墨蓝色的浪花把我整个人卷入冰冷的洋流。

我的心口缓慢又平静的变冷了。

“不。”我轻轻的说，“你不爱我。”

福尔摩斯静静的盯着我，他的瞳孔在昏暗的房间里像猫一样放大了。他现在看起来十分凄惨，脸上带着干涸的精液，嘴唇红肿，发丝凌乱，身上昂贵的衣物被我扯成了一缕一缕的破布。但他的眼神— —敏锐又明亮，不甚明显的半阖着，那让他看起来像是个年少的孩童般天真。只不过他的天真过分清澈，混着伤人的傲慢。

“但你也不恨我。”他说，“不是吗，华生？”

我的心脏难以自制的颤抖起来。  
我爱你。我想。你明明知道。

“我恨你。”我说。“你明明知道。”


End file.
